1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wheel substitutes for land vehicles and more particularly to those having plural link connector elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, carrier rollers, track rollers and an idler have been used in combination for engaging, guiding and supporting the moving track of a vehicle having a track-type undercarriage. Also, a substantially continuous, supportive rail has been used to replace the rollers and idler as a means of guiding the moving track. An advantage of the continuous rail is the accompanying reduction in wear and noise usually associated with undercarriages. A disadvantage is that such rails are generally not very flexible or resilient for coping with track deflection or recoil.
In view of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a substantially continuous, supportive rail for guiding a moving track which is flexible and which overcomes the problems associated with the prior art.